Sweet Nothing
by Eres
Summary: A compilation of yaoi oneshots. Ch 1::: Yoh had just purchased a new computer and discovers something new in the internet, something known as SLASH.
1. Slash

Sweet Nothing

A/N: Series of Shaman King Yaoi one-shots. Pairings are (Lyserg/Hao) (Hao/Ren) (Horo/Ren) (Yoh/Hao) (Lyserg/Ren) err…and probably some others. (Most one-shots are AU)

* * *

**-**

**CHAPTER 1: SLASH!**

-

"So what do you think?" Yoh leered as Hao leaned against the doorframe jadedly.

"Let me get this straight…you woke me up, dragged me to your room ONLY to show me this piece of crap?" the brunette yawned as the younger boy pouted in reply

"Its not crap! It caused me a fortune!"

"aaannnd?"

"What's wrong with you? You're supposed to be oooh and aaah" Yoh growled, glaring at his brother.

"I'm not actually as childish as you are my dear brother of mine" Hao smirked as he approached the object in question. "Besides do you even know what this thing is?"

"It err…a cooom—puu-tiiii…PC"

"annnnd what does PC stand for?"

"purse…pro…pers…" Hao rolled is eyes.

"What do you need it for anyhow?"

"It's supposed to be educational with the internet and all" Yoh grinned as he hugged the LCD screen of the said device.

"aaannnd?"

"And it can help me with my school work!"

"So you're telling me this thing is **_dumb _**user friendly?"

"Ya…HEY!" Yoh flared

"So do you know how to assemble it? If you haven't noticed the chords are not yet connected?" the older Asakura changed the subject as he glanced at the tangled wirings. He liked…rather loved messing with his dear naive brother's little head.

"No…but Manta's coming over. He can fix it"

"Relying on shorty huh? You two make a cute couple don't you think?" the brunette teased as the other boy reddened.

"Shut it!"

"Hai! Haii! Call me when your computer fixed"

"Computer? Wait then when you asked…" Yoh thought "Then you know how to work it?"

"Of course! Porn sites are very eminent after all"

"So you've been toying with me!" the younger glowered

"Can I help it if your plain-stupid?"

"Jerk!" Yoh pouted

"Idiot!"

"F-Freak!"

"Half-wit"

"Midget"

"Midget?" Hao smirked "And what does that make you? An ant perhaps? You DO realize that I AM taller than you"

"Mouuu!" Yoh sulked as Hao grinned before exiting the room for a nice cold shower. It always felt better after annoying the hell out of your little brother.

-

* * *

-

"Sankyuu Manta-kun! Sugoiiii this is awesome!" Yoh awed as he went through numerous sites regarding shamans, oversouls, etc.

"Haha, I'm glad I could help but I'll be going now, It's getting late"

"Can't you stay?"

"No but maybe I'll drop by tomorrow"

"That would be great!" Yoh smiled as he accompanied the small boy outside to bid his farewell. Immediately after, he went to his room to utilize his new priced procession.

"Anou…lets see" Yoh murmured as he typed the words 'Shaman King' in the search engine.

"So you finally got that piece of crap to work!" Hao emerged from outside the room only to drag a chair next to Yoh.

"What are you doing here!"

"Snooping around?" Hao smirked as the younger Asakura raised a brow only to avert his gaze back to the screen.

"Shaman King…fandom…sounds interesting?" he muttered to himself as he clicked on the link. A few seconds later the screen showed beautifully made website, with beige background and a picture of the every single shaman, including himself, Hao and even Ren, Lyserg, Horo Horo etc.

"I never thought I looked sexy in that particular picture" Hao smirked as Yoh rolled is eyes in reply. His brother can sometime be so immature.

"Let's see…fanfic…fanart…what are these?"

"Click on fanart!" Hao ordered as Yoh did exactly what he was told. Again there were several links to choose from, some intrigued him especially the one link that was named Anna/Yoh.

"Should I click on it?"

"Sure what harm can it—Oh aah…err…nice Yoh…" Hao was at lost of words as a picture appeared a few seconds after the link was pressed. Yoh's jaw fell as he felt blood tickled down his nose. It was a picture of a naked itako with a naked Yoh ontop of her. Her expression showed pleasure as sweat covered her stoic face while Yoh ravished her, trailing kisses down her neck, his eyes showed pure animalistic-lust. "And here I was thinking that you were a VIRGIN" Hao sighed "How can you keep something like this from me, honestly Yoh, I'm hurt!"

"I-I DID NOT…THAT ISN'T ME!" Yoh shouted, wiping his bloody nose. Hao pretended to look hurt as he pressed the back button only to click on another link named Tamao/Yoh/Anna.

"A threesome?" Hao shook is head as he watched Yoh turn pale before quickly rushing to the bathroom. Hao smirked as he glanced at the picture with Anna and Tamao in either side of Yoh both were trailing kisses down the brunette's bare chest as he on the other hand was seemingly moaning in pleasure, eyes closed and sweating from the two girl's antics.

"Mouu! And YOU call me the horny one!" Hao shouted as he heard an audible 'shut up' from the bathroom. The former grinned as he pressed the back button. When both boys had settled down and Yoh had finally congested the bleeding of his nose another link caught their attention.

"What's slash? And it also says graphic" Yoh asked

"Click on it"

"Yada, it might be…dangerous! Besides it sounds morbid"

"Just click on it. It's probably a bunch of guys killing other guys…from the name itself atleast…"

"Why graphic?"

"Probably bloody?" Hao shrugged

"Fine…" Yoh sighed as he clicked on the link only to be brought to another page

"Click that, it has both our names." Hao grinned, expecting to see pictures of him beating Yoh to a bloody pulp.

Yoh pouted as he clicked on the button. The next thing they saw made Yoh fall of his chair and Hao twitch at most. It was a picture of a naked Yoh being pinned to wall by his long-haired brother who on the other hand was only in leather pants. Yoh had his eyes closed and his mouth slightly open while Hao had his face dangerously close to his.

"That was disturbing…"

"I never imagined you saw me THAT way dear brother?"

"Eeeew…NO!" Yoh glared as the later grinned before winking at the younger Asakura. Yoh moved his chair as far as possible from his brother before pressing back.

"HEY! LOOK!" Hao leered as he clicked on a link without Yoh's consent. Yoh automatically kicked Hao in the shin after seeing the picture of him and Manta, both naked, both sweating and both panting from their make-out session not to mention the fact was Yoh was on the bottom. Hao crackled up.

"Y-you a-at the bottom w-with t-the s-s-shrimp o-on t-t-top…priceless!" the brunette laughed as he crouched at the sudden pain in is belly.

A click was heard "Speak for yourself"

"Wha—" Hao muttered only to find another picture in the screen, this time instead of Yoh and Manta, it was him and Opacho, likewise he was at the bottom. "I DON'T believe this, me at the bottom?" Hao twitched as Yoh rolled is eyes

"Is Opacho even a guy?"

"Err…not sure" Hao scratched his head ruefully "Mouu! Yoh press back! Oh wait click that! Yah there!" Hao smirked as Yoh plainly shrugged clicking on a link titled Lyserg/Hao/Ren.

Yoh's eyes widened "Ren and Lyserg will probably freak once they see THESE"

"…"

"Talk about graphic"

"…"

"nii-chan?"

"…"

"Ha—HEY gross! Don't drool on that!" Yoh shouted as he glared at his brother who was had his full attention on the picture, a malicious smirk plastered in his stoic face. Yoh sighed as he glanced at the picture that was divided into 3 parts. The first box was a picture of a bare-chested brunette pinning a reluctant Chinese shaman to the wall. Said shaman was naked and had shackles in both his ankles and wrists. He was seemingly writhing from Hao's touch as the older Asakura was licking along his bruised chest, one hand snaking its way along the boy's inner thighs.

The second picture was just as erotic. It showed Lyserg, sitting on Hao's lap with nothing but a button up shirt that was already open, therefore exposing his whole body. His face was hidden behind the brunette's collar. He was seemingly enjoying himself as his mouth was slightly open, one hand tangling itself along his lovers hair the other holding Hao's hand as it went dangerously close to his manhood.

The last picture was a threesome. It wasn't as graphic but it was enough to make Hao daydream. It was a picture of him clad in leather pants. On his left side was Lyserg who was clad in a sleeveless top that had small demon wings attached to its back. He was nibbling along the brunette's earlobe, one hand tracing circles along his abdomen. Ren on the other hand was on his right wearing a black tube with short shorts that had a cat tail attached to it. He had a spiked collar latched to his neck as he was kneeling down with Hao's hand massaging his scalp.

"Hormone overload…" Yoh sighed as he went to his bed. He was sure Hao wasn't going to budge from is seat no matter how much he argued. His brother was in too much of a daze to even notice him.

"Now I know what slash really means…" Yoh sighed as he merely watched the stupid grin in Hao's face before actually dozing off.

**S**appy and

**L**ewd

**A**rt for

**S**ex maniacs and those suffering from

**H**ormone Overload

-

Then again he kinda liked his picture with Anna-san and the other with Manta-kun…err the drawing…it was very well-drawn after all.

**-**

**OWARI**

Read and Review! Suggest any pairings? (Slash)


	2. Realizalion

Sweet Nothing

A/N: Series of Shaman King Yaoi one-shots. Pairings are (Lyserg/Hao) (Hao/Ren) (Horo/Ren) (Yoh/Hao) (Lyserg/Ren) err…and probably some others. (Most one-shots are AU)

Sorry for the OOC-ness. I also apologize for the spelling and grammar mistakes, I promise to edit it a.s.a.p.

* * *

-

Chapter 2: Realization

-

He should have seen it coming. I mean it was pretty obvious wasn't it? But he had realized it just now. Now that he thought of it – it had started even before he and the indigenous baka had started to date.

"Ne Reeen?" the ainu pouted as he watched the Chinese shaman pace back and forth in the living room.

"Shut up I'm not in the mood…" Ren growled irritably.

"Are you sick?"

"No"

"Are you hungry?"

"No"

"Are you…"

"HORO!" Ren glared only to see the ainu glancing up at him, worriedly. "Look I'm fine…" The Chinese sighed guiltily. He didn't mean to sound so…cold…

"Buuut Reeeen…"

"Shut up…"

"Reen…"

"If you don't shut up then I'll make you…so—"

"You'll make me?" Horo Horo smirked

"Yes I'll mak—PERVERT!" Ren blurted out as he remembered a certain incident where Horo Horo had said the exact same thing but alas shutting Ren up meant pinning him to the wall, pressing against his lean body, hands moving along his thighs and finally lips locking with the ainus. Horo Horo laughed as the Chinese turned red at his suggestive remark but was slightly disappointed when the said shaman stomped angrily to his room.

-

* * *

-

Ren sighed as he landed face first in his bed. He was doing it again! He really really should have seen it coming. The signs were practically all over – and he realized it just now…

It started when the whole group decided to go to bar. Being the nice guy he was he went along with their gig. He had thought it to be safe after all. But that was until he noticed that people were gawking at him and making crude remarks on how sexy he looked or how tight his err…backside was. Worst part was when Hao approached him and told him how **effeminate** he looked and that if he could have the honor of deflowering him – Ren smacked him hard and left.

**_He was NOT effeminate…even if he was…it doesn't mean…_**

Another incident was when he was with Horo Horo – it was nothing like a date mind you, it was more of a simple get together with friend. But when a group of girls approached the ainu he had started bitching and walked away leaving his companion dumbstruck

**_He wasn't jealous and he was definitely NOT bitching… _**

Then again when he entered a relationship he found himself the one always being pinned to the wall. He also found himself always at the bottom, simply moaning and writhing under his lover's touch.

_**He liked being at the bottom…That doesn't mean…**_

He would cook breakfast lunch and dinner for the both of them, all the while wearing Anna's pink apron (which she had given to him as a gift) He would also wash the dishes clean the house – sometimes even wash both his and his lover clothes.

**_Cooking? Only because Horo Horo was a disaster in the kitchen…_**

_**Cleaning? The ainu wasn't exactly the most hygienic person in the world…**_

**_And the pink apron…it was a gift-dammit…it doesn't mean…_**

Every night he would sit on the couch and pretend to read when it truth he was eagerly waiting for the ainu's return (it had been a habit of his to visit Pirika after all.) At around 9 he would hear a soft click and he would find himself walking towards the door, to meet his lover. His gaze was always lowered, he had always found it embarrassing having to wait up for Horo Horo but the ainu seemed to appreciate it as he would always lean down and kiss the boy chastely in the lips. Nothing intimate, it was always a simple peck – simply to say 'thanks for waiting'

_**It doesn't mean…Oh fuck! **_

Ren heaved a sigh. He had been thinking for the past 20 minutes and now he was feeling tired as he slowly, slowly drifted to sleep…

But Gods it was obvious…

And he just realized it -- now…

-

* * *

-

It was already 6:30 when he woke up. The Chinese took a quick shower, before changing into clean clothes. He went to the kitchen minutes later, deciding to finally prepare dinner. He heard a soft click of a lock but chose to ignore it.

"Feeling better?" Horo Horo smirked as he dragged a pulled a chair to sit on.

"Yes…"

"Since you were sleeping I visited Pirika…"

"Oh…"

"She says hi…"

"Okay…"

Horo Horo sighed as he stood up only to hug his lover from behind. Ren yelped in surprise but relaxed after a while. "So…you want to tell me what was bothering you…"

Ren blushed "I-It's nothing…"

"Oh? So you were basically just PMS-ing?" the ainu smirked before pinning the Chinese to the wall, both hands in either side of the boys head.

"I was NOT. I was just thinking…"

"About…"

Ren sighed "about…"

"Yesss…" Horo Horo leered before nipping along the boy's earlobe earning him a long strangled moan from the other.

"About how I… ended up…as… the fucking **female **in this relationship" he pouted

Horo Horo stopped with his ministrations as stared incredulously at his lover. "You mean that's all?"

"What do you mean that's all?"

"I mean…I though you've accepted the fact that you were **my** bitch…" Horo Horo purred as he pressed his lips against his lover's, in a dominating kiss.

Ren smiled...fine he WAS the...bitc-...err...nevermind...it sounded bad...all that mattered was the fact that he was his.

-

-

OWARI

Please read and review


End file.
